runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Aliens Next Door
Synopsis Two evil aliens cause trouble in Varrock, but splinter the Universal Rift and making the Rift situation worse for Torchwood... Plot Varrock, night Romeo and Juliet were staring into the stars of that night. They were holding hands, and started to kiss. Then there was a loud bang. They looked up, and saw something head towards them. It was a spaceship. It started to burn up in the atmosphere, and it crash landed about 2 centimetres away from where they were standing. They gasped in horror. A door opened. Two strange humanoid creatures came out. One looked like an orange, frog-crocodile hybrid. The other had a squashed but wide head, and was completely black. Both holding alien machine guns, and pointing them at the couple. "I'm sorry, did we offend you, great beings from outer space?" Romeo asked, scaredly. But the orange creature had a strange rod in its webbed hands, and pointed it at Romeo. He squeeled, as the alien pressed the button. Nothing happened. "Designated Gieli English." The creature then gave the rod-device to the other one, and they both started to speak english. "This is a level 3 planet. We cannot repair our ship here!" the black one hissed. "Calm down Suchik. In the nearby vicinity, there is tech that a level 6 planet would have!" Suchik nodded, then spoke something in his native language. They both primed their guns and blew off the heads of Romeo and Juliet. Title sequence ---- Crash site, day A huge spaceship was wedged into the ground, just outside the house next to the Varrock Museum. The house itself was destroyed on impact. The local guards were sealing off the scene with tape. Two shadowy figures appeared, flashed some cards and gained entrance. "Well Torack, this is new" Link Orach said to his captain, Torack Joblar. "And whoever parked their ship here also thought he could blow holes in the young ones here." Torack picked up the head of Romeo, and then throwing it away. "Boy is this alien gonna get a load of tickets!" Link laughed. "Come on, if we get inside the ship, maybe we can find out who the aliens next door are." But there was no crowd nearby. Been scared off. Except for one man. The man stared, as he saw the Torchwood team walk into the ship. The man went under the tape, but then the guards fought him back. The man put his hands in his pockets and headed for the museum. ---- Inside the ship "I've been inside spaceships before, but this is just full of junk!" Torack cried. "Maybe they hoard things they get in charity shops." "But this cockpit is just beautiful. Hyperspace thrusters. Engine boosters. Even a gravity de-stabiliser. Not to forget the warp drives." "I'm not an expert, but this is the kind of stuff bandits would have. Guns. Armour. Even drugs." "They're scavengers" Torack muttered darkly. ---- Varrock Sewers A mage who had been practicing on zombies, walked near the water. He saw a horrible face for a split second. The face in the water disappeared. He jumped back, into his companion. "Theres something in the water!" "What? Water zombies? You're just out of your league!" the companion laughed. But then the creature lunged out of the water, and pulled the companion into the water. The mage raised his staff, but Suchik crept up behind him, and pointed his gun at him. "Tell us where the Rift is!" he roared at the mage. "I don't know what that is!" The Mage pleaded. "Bull! At least tell us what planet this is!" the other alien said, as he climbed out of the water, mouth covered in blood. "This is RuneScape. AAAAAAA!" Suchik blew the mage's head off. "That information is insufficient. Saraco, I can smell the Rift very nearby." "This is Gielinor. A planet that thrives on magic. Of course magic isn't real - these stupid humans just get the potential energy from the Rift!" They both climbed out of the sewer, but were seen by many citizens. "Damn humans! Shoot the lot!" Suchik fired madly, as strange lasers filled the air. They both then approached the museum. ---- Varrock Museum Torack and Link approached the entrance to their base, when they noticed they were being followed. "Who are you?" the man asked. "Who are you?" Torack answered back. "I asked first." "Don't give a sh-" "Torack, we can't ramble all day! Maybe our prisoners can help us out!" Link hissed. "Look, good citizen of Varrock, just go back and enjoy the robotic dragons. We are just merely the janitors and -" "I saw you at the spaceship site. Janitors aren't paid to investigate alien paranoia." "Perhaps I should put amnesia pills in your water supply!" Torack fired up. "I can help. I've seen all this alien business before - I am a traveller of the name Robert Pleurok. I remember I was quite young when Falador was attacked by flying machines, and rumours of green creatures hiding inside the suits of people. Years later, I became a soldier, and I still have burning memories of invasions. Even strange glittering lights had a role..." "Well, we are short on staff at the moment. Welcome aboard, Robert." They entered the Torchwood base, and Robert gasped in awe. "I'm Torack Joblar, CEO of Torchwood. This is Link Orach, head of military operations." They walked to the cell department, where a crocodile-like head was sticking out of the laser bars. ---- "Robert, meet our primary residents Conscious and Scorpio. Dangerous aliens, its why we keep them here." Link threw some devices into the cell, stolen from the ship. "Identify!" "Identify it yourselves, lazy bast-" "Conscious! Remember, we have drained your powers, so you are not in a position to argue." "I have never seen it before!" But then Scorpio took a good look. "This is all from different species. Except this communicator. According to my senses, it belongs to the swamp world of Garlak-Minor. A thriving meat market, home to the Amphibioids." Scorpio threw the devices back, but spoke malignantly. "Two Amphibioids are closer than you think. I read their minds - the Rift shall open, and we will be free to destroy you." Torack ignored this, and the trio went outside the base, into the natural history section of the museum. ---- The two Amphibioids entered the museum, but it caused a scene. There were teachers and children screaming, as soon as they saw the two aliens. "Whats the racket about?" Haig Halen asked, but then he saw them. "What are you?" he asked, as he walked towards them. But Saraco lunged at Halen's neck and bit it. Blood squirted everywhere, and the curator fell headlessly. His head was then spat out, and it landed into the hands of a child. "Downstairs is the rift manipulator! And my earholes are buzzing with stupid human damn screams!" Suchik whined. Saraco shot a child. Suchik copied. Then they both went mad and destroyed the whole room. All the cabinets fell over, and no one made it alive. They descended the stairs. People were running about, as all the robotic exhibits were getting blown to pieces. Torack and his team started joining in the crossfire. But then the shooting ceased, as Suchik and Saraco moved towards the base entrance. "Freeze!" Torack bellowed at them. They stopped and swivelled round. "We do not take orders from humans!" Suchik shouted. "Amphibioid from Garlak-Minor. We can negotiate peacefully, without the guns." Torack threw his gun on the floor, and Link copied. "What do you want from a primitive planet like Gielinor?" Torack asked. "It would be unwise to reveal a plan to the opposing party!" Saraco replied. "But tell me, how would a level 3 planet even know your name, let alone your existence? And what do you want from our base?" Suchik blew the door down, and went in. Minutes later, he came out with the rift manipulator. "Still not talking, overgrown frogs? Might as well, as you are about to blow us up!" "We need the rift open for infinite pillage!" Saraco roared. "You are but lowly scavengers that steal from others because you cannot afford your own! I've seen those weapons before, its a Horridan class-50. Went into your ship too. Found nothing but crap you took." Torack then held up a sonic device. He pressed the button, as the two Amphibioids writhed in pain, covering their earholes. "Basic sound amplifier! It can only be heard by anti-social teenagers!" Torack said, as he lead Link and Robert to the exit. But the aliens recovered quickly and sprinted after them. Torack and c were heading towards the central point of Varrock. "We have to secure the point and stop the rift from imploding!" Link screamed, as a heavy wind swept through Varrock. All the people were running for shelter, as market stalls were getting blown away. The trio were hanging on for dear life, as the rift was about to open. The Amphibioids arrived, seemingly unaffected by the storm. "Give up, humans! Stand out of our way and no one dies!" Saraco hissed. "Hell with you!" Torack screeched back, as the storm got even worse. The aliens pressed a button on the device and blue light shot from the ground and into the sky. The ground started cracking, and more blue light emerged. Suddenly, there was a massive earthquake that affected the whole of Misthalin. Buildings toppled and people ducked for cover. The aliens cackled in victory. Fire erupted from the centre point, and started burning away at the nearest stores. Torack was hit by a falling brick and fell unconscious. Link desperately tried to gain ground, but was blown away by a strong wind into a church. Robert was the only one left, as he grabbed the ankle of Suchik, and the slimy creature fell. Both were going to be sucked in, with Suchik hanging on a loose brick. Saraco roared and tried to help his accomplice up, but it was futile as both aliens were sucked into the heart of the rift. Robert grabbed the manipulator, and started madly banging on it. Suddenly, the blue light retracted back into the ground, and the earthquake stopped. The storm also ground to a halt. Misthalin was saved! Torack and Link ran over to Robert and congratulated him on his bravery, and accomplishing his first assignment. ---- Torchwood HQ, an hour later "Here is your official stun gun, and your pass. You're all set, Officer Pleurok!" Torack saluted. "Yes, captain! What happens now?" "The rift has been fully opened. Now we have to try and seal it for good, and deal with whatever comes through. It's a hell of a job" "And what about the crashed ship?" "The GDG got their dirty paws on it first! While we were recovering, they sneaked in and towed it away! We could have achieved the next step of space travel with that!" "After that failure a couple of years ago?" Link asked. "The very same. Anyway, welcome to the team, and your life has changed dramatically forever Rob" ---- Underground Two amphibian-like creatures were very busy. After being nearly killed, they managed to recover a bizarre remote trapped here too, and were already plotting their vengeance. "Those humans will pay for what they did to us! We shall tear their world apart!" Saraco hissed evilly, as he started pressing buttons. Red and blue light emanated from the ground slowly and started spreading all around the city. Soon, Varrock became the city of lights, but not in the way anyone could have possibly imagined. Characters *Torack Joblar *Link Orach *Robert Pleurok *Suchik *Saraco *Conscious *Scorpio *Romeo *Juliet *Mage *Mage's Companion *Haig Halen *Children *Teachers References Roots Aliens